


Snow Play

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Written for - Secret Yule challenge at Axe & Bow Yahoo Group, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Play

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine.
> 
> Author Note: Was written for secret Yule challenge at Axe & Bow!
> 
> First Post 2006

**Ithilien**

Legolas stared out the window, noticing how the white snow covered all the beautiful greenery and sighed heavily.

Gimli groaned at the elf, seeing the sadness in those blue eyes.

“Do not just stare at it! Come outside and enjoy the beauty of it!” Gimli said as he nudged him toward the door, almost causing him to fall.

“I am warning you, Master Dwarf,” Legolas’ tone brooked no argument, however, the dwarf interrupted him.

“So now I am ‘master dwarf’?”

“Aye, but only for the moment,” Legolas replied, still with sadness in his eyes.

Gimli found himself caught by the elf’s mournful gaze and asked with cracked voice, “Did I do something to hurt you?”

“Nay, you did not, it was me,” Legolas knelt beside the dwarf, and cupped his face, and then he added, “I just do not know how to deal with all this white stuff.”

“White stuff?” Gimli asked, confused by the elf’s words.

Legolas nodded at him.

“It is called *snow*, my beloved, and we can play in it,” Gimli suggested, wanting to take his husband outside and show him how much fun they could have in it.

“I do not feel like playing,” Legolas said.

Gimli practically dragged his beloved outside, knowing how much more miserable the elf would become. Once outside, he let go of the protesting elf, which caused him to fall upon the pristine white. He fought back a grin when he saw how pale Legolas had become as he leapt back to his feet.

“It is cold!” Legolas exclaimed, not wanting to touch it again.

“That is why it is called ‘snow’ in the winter, do you not know that, my sweet lover?” Gimli smirked at him.

Legolas shook his head ‘no’ as he kept staring at his husband.

Gimli readied in his hands a ball from the snow and he noticed how focused his husband’s eyes were on him…then he simply threw the ball at him.

“Why did you do that!?” Legolas demanded in shock as he tried not to raise his voice.

“What did I do?” Gimli asked him innocently, wishing his lover would loosen up that wonderful sense of humor.

“You threw that white thing on me and it is cold, too!” Legolas complained.

“You can do the same to me if you like,” Gimli offered, then asked, “Do you want me to show you how to shape it into a ball?”

Legolas simply nodded, not wanting to be mad at the dwarf; the love of his life.

Legolas watched Gimli intently, as the dwarf made snowball after snowball. Shortly though, Gimli urged him to try.

Legolas tried, first with shaking hands as he touched the snow and then with Gimli’s warm palms guiding him, he made some snowballs. He smiled when he succeeded in crafting a small pile of them.

“Now, is there anything that you wish to do with all of the balls that we created?” Gimli asked and simply stared at him.

Legolas smiled then took one ball, aimed it at his husband, and threw it at his face.

“This means war, my beloved.” Gimli grinned and grabbed some snowballs to throw back.

They threw snowballs until they were senseless with laughter and lying upon the snow attempting to catch their breath.

“I love you, meleth-nîn,” Legolas said, moving his hands all over Gimli.

“I love you too, my beloved elf,” Gimli said and started to undress his husband, to feed his other needs.

“Make love to me?” Legolas asked.

Gimli smiled and started to work his way over Legolas, undressing him as he undressed himself.

Legolas could feel only the wet kisses of his lover, the cold of the snow suddenly absent, as he let himself be warmed in the love of his husband..

Legolas found himself staring at the white that covered the green leaves and sighed as his lover began to work on his smooth skin.

Then he arched his back as Gimli’s tongue touched his length. He moaned, urging him not to stop.

Gimli indeed did not stop, wanting to feel his lover, and covered him with the heat of love; melting the snow with their lovemaking.

Soaking his hand in the snow, wetting it, he moved closer to Legolas’s hot hole and moved his fingers inside of it.

He could feel his lover tense at the touch and he heard the soft moans and purrs that his husband made at the same time. 

The elf arched wildly as he brushed his sweet spot. The dwarf kept moving his fingers in and out and then simply removed them. His hands quickly worked on his cock, stroking it with the snow to help ease his way inside his beloved husband.

Legolas felt Gimli’s cock slide inside of him and he wrapped his arms around Gimli’s body. He pulled him closer, the need to feel the heat and the love of his mate enflaming his senses.

“Faster… please,” Legolas begged and moaned for more, eager to feel more of his beloved.

And Gimli did as his husband wished him to.

Gimli thrust harder and faster within his lover, though he was careful not to hurt him. He stared at the elf with care in his eyes, whispering words of love.

Legolas’s legs found their way around Gimli’s back, pulling him harder and closer to him, not wanting to stop until he had all of him.

Gimli brushed his cock against Legolas’ sweet spot a few times till he felt the elf shudder beneath him, the legs tightening almost painfully around him.

“Legolas,” Gimli gasped, as he felt how his own cock shudder inside of Legolas, he could feel and smell his own passion as he found his release inside the tight, hot body of his beloved.

“It feels good, my love. I can barely feel that white stuff anymore,” Legolas said and moved his hands to stroke softly Gimli’s face and beard.

Gimli eased himself from Legolas and then covered Legolas’s smooth skin with some of the snow. “Now can you feel it?”

“Aye, I can, but I love you more than this stuff…and you warm me more than it ever could,” Legolas replied stared into his husband’s eyes as he pulled the dwarf closer, and kissed him passionately.

****

The End!


End file.
